


We are going to be daddies again

by missflack



Series: The one where they have kids [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missflack/pseuds/missflack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’What do you think about giving James a younger sister?’’</p>
<p>Ian is wide awake at that.</p>
<p>‘’I’ll call Debbie first thing tomorrow.’’ And after a second adds ‘’It could be a boy, y’know’’</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are going to be daddies again

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a sequel to the ''Oh, the places you'll go'' fic and there will be another one soon. You should probably read the first one, it will make more sense, but i guess you don’t have to. Hope you guys like it.

As soon as Ian woke up, he called Debbie, without even realising it might be too early.  
‘’Who’s dead?’’ Debbie might have left the south side, but some things never change.  
‘’Hey, Debbs… Nobody died… How are you?’’ Only now it occurred to him that she might say no, and he wasn’t sure he was ready for that.  
‘’What is it then? Ian, do you know what time it is?’’ By the sound of her voice, he could hear she’d just woken up and suddenly missed the time they were kids and fought over who would use the bathroom first.  
‘’I kinda need a favour…’’ he could hear the bed cracking and a voice calling Debbie back to bed and a muffled answer he didn’t quite get. Ian got the urge to play protective older brother and ask who that was and exactly what he was doing in her bed, but held it back. He needed her in the best mood possible for this.  
‘’And what is it?’’  
‘’MickeyandIwanttohaveanotherbabyandwewerewonderingifyouwouldhelpus.’’  
‘’What? Ian, breathe! Speak slowly, I’m not awake enough.’’  
‘’Mickey and I… We wanted to have another baby,’’ he could hear Debbie’s sharp intake of breath and immediately regretted what he was doing. ‘’And we- we were wondering if you would help us.’’ and on a second thought, added ‘’It’s okay if you don’t want to.’’  
There was no answer for too long and Ian was getting more and more nervous.  
‘’Debbs, please, just say it. It’s okay. We’ll find someone else. I’m sorry I asked, just, please, please, talk to me.’’  
‘’Ian…’’ Was she crying? ‘’Of course I’ll do it!’’ at that, Ian let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. ‘’Ian! I can’t believe it! I was a little hurt you asked Mandy to have James, to be honest, but of course I’ll do it! I’ll be in New York as soon as I can and… Wait-‘’  
It really was too good to be true.  
‘’I am not fucking my brother. I am not!’’  
The nerves came back. She was the one who took longest to trust Mickey and even though she did support them now, he didn’t think she’d be too pleased to let Mickey do it.  
‘’Ummm… That’s the thing, I won’t be the father this time. Mick will.’’  
‘’Oh… Okay… Okay. I’m not sure that’s much better, but I’ll do it anyways. I’m going to work later today, and I’ll see when I can take a break, I’ll get the flights detail and I’ll text you all the info as soon as I can.’’  
‘’Okay, Debbs. You have no idea how much it means to-‘’ He was cut off by a yelp on the other end of the line and a quick got to go. Who the fuck was that guy anyways? He’d talk to her later; there were more important things to think about right now. He would find that out later.  
He couldn’t believe. He would be a father again. He was near tears when arms went around him and that familiar voice said what made the tears come.  
‘’We’re going to be daddies again.’’


End file.
